vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clifford DeVoe (CW)
|-|Pre-Bodyswap= |-|Post-Bodyswap= |-|In his chair= Summary Clifford DeVoe is an enemy of Barry Allen and one that the latter believes to be more dangerous than anyone he has faced before because of his superhuman intelligence. Six months since the Flash's departure from Central City, he began putting his plans into motion, manipulation team flash into opening a portal that would free Barry and unbeknownst to them, bestow metahuman abilities onto 12 unsuspecting bus passengers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-B | 10-B. High 7-C through Effigies | At least 9-B. High 7-C through Effigies Name: Clifford DeVoe, The Thinker Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Intelligence, Expert historian, Master tactician, Master of deception, Multilingualism, Musical Ability, Polymath | Same powers as before, with Telepathy | Same powers as before, with Effigy Animation (Can make effigies act as if they were living creatures and command them to do what he wants), Technological Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can alter size of both animate and inanimate objects), Luck Manipulation (Can spread bad luck on people, and give himself good luck), and Psycho-active tears | Same powers as before, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Teleportation and Flight Attack Potency: Below Average Human level | Human level | Human level. Large Town level+ through Effigies (Effigies utilized by Mina Chaytan could overpower the Flash and break his leg.) | At least Wall level (Destroyed multiple concrete pillars on the edge of one floor of a building.). Large Town level+ through Effigies. Speed: Unknown, has high thought speed (Considers himself to be the Fastest Mind Alive.) | Unknown, has high thought speed | Unknown, has high thought speed. Can make herself Relativistic with luck manipulation (Becky Sharpe outran the Flash with luck) | Unknown, has high thought speed. Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Regular Human | Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Wall Class | Durability: Below Average Human level | Human level | Unknown | At least Wall level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Thinker Chair Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. His mind functions at a level far beyond that of a normal human and he could orchestrate events with extreme precision, allowing him to manipulate Team Flash into creating metahumans for him. He is capable of analyzing thousands of different outcomes that might arise from an event in his mind. Weaknesses: *Arrogance: Is extremely arrogant, to the point where he revealed his identity to Barry so that he could boast about his superiority. *Field of vision: After taking over Dominic's body, thereby also acquiring Dominic's mind reading ability, Clifford also presumably gained Dominic's weakness of only being able to read the minds of people he can see. *Cerebral Inhibitor: According to Savitar, Barry will use a version of the device to defeat Clifford at some point in the future. *Hydrogen-electron charge: After a hydrogen and electron collision, a charge is given off that is enough to temporarily negate his luck manipulation powers. *Power-dampening tech: If he is wearing power-dampening cuffs, she can't use her powers Key: Original body | Dominic's body | Becky Sharpe's body | Using his chair Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Technology Users Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 7